smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Enriquearreguin777/Jamais Vu
'NOTE: '''This story is considered non-canon to the ''Smurf Me Up series. Mini-story The S.S. Shining Light is seen flying through a thunderstorm, on the surface of an unknown planet. Below the planet, a larger vessel appears crashed. Anastesius opens the door of the ship as he gazes below and gets his head all soaken. He lifts up his iDroid, and listens to his instructions. Zowfee: (Radio) My Prince, we got an urgent request to investigate unusual activity below this unknown planet. The client's identification is unknown as well. I say this because there is no record in our database for somebody in the galaxy by the name of "Flyro." According to this Flyro, the vessel below had crash below after a black comet hit it. The vessel then lost all communications, and its inhaibitants were presumed dead. But the strange thing accoridng to our client, is that when comms were restored 24 hours later, the only message received from the "Schliphargons" vessel was "conditions normal," and that was it. Anastesius: Either those Nomads are making a set up, or they are being held hostage. Zowfee: (Radio) That's the thing, boss. According to Flyro, someone... some... "thing" escaped the black comet and made its way into the crashed ship. We did have some of the boys from our Intel investigate the wreckage. But we lost contact with them afterwards. The last recordinng we got from them were the cries of agony. Signs indicate that the whole fleet has been taken over by some... unknown entity. Anastesius: Damn it... Zowfee: (Radio) Intelligent beings that attack people, and steal their bodies and identities in the hour of twilight. That's right, my Prince... Nocturnians. Anastesius looks shakes his head as he makes a very dissapointed face. He turns around and wipes the rain off his face. He walks over to Aaron. Aaron turns around and nods as the Prince. Zowfee: (Radio) The mission we've been given is to exterminate any and all Nocturnians occupying the site. The prince exhales as he nods. Zowfee: (Radio) Now, I know what you're thinking. Legendary hero or not, these things aren't exactly your jurisdiction. We don't know what these creatures are capable of. You've become an important figure, and it would be risky to send you down there.... But we've got a secret weapon. Anastesius: This must be the part where you tell me who this is. Both Aaron and Anastesius turn their head to stare at a figure sitting in the corner seat of the ship. The figure gets up and walks forward. Zowfee: (Radio) A Smurf from another world... a dark, distant reality... A Smurf overpowered with the martial arts techniques of a powerful being from another dimmension. Some would dare and call him a "power madfreak." Luckily, he took these words as a complment from us and agreed to help. His body emits a radiation that those Nocturnians cannot tolerate, and will refuse to take him as their host. Aaron turns around and hands Anastesius a large colorful stone. Behind him, six more can be seen. Zowfee: (Radio) As payment, all we need to do is hand over the large stones you gathered from the West. Anastesius shows the stone to the figure. The figure reaches his hand out to touch the stone, making an golden aura burst from his body. The Prince then places the stone with the others behind him. He then extends his arm, showing the being his reward, if he returns successful. The prince then pulls a large sword with a crown hilt and ruby in the center. He attempts to give hand it over to the glowing warrior. The warrior reacts by smacking it aside, and pulling the prince's assault rifle from his seat. He reloads it, then cocks it. Large thunder and lighting strike the air as Anastesius extends his arm to the door. Zowfee: (Radio) Remember, most of those "Schliphargons" down there are nothing but Nocturnians inhabiting them. I wouldn't expect to find many survivors... Anastesius: Well? Move it, soldier. The glowing Smurf makes his way and jumps off the ship. He lands fimrly on the surface of the crashed vessel. The Smurf is revealed to be Hero Smurf. He stands tall as his aura expands and begins to grow golden hair. Zowfee: (Radio) Eliminate anyand all Nocturnians occupying the vessel. There's no telling what'll happen to the universe if you lose. The fate of all life as we know it is in your hands, Hero Smurf. Hero: The powers this Smurf possesses, gives this Smurf a great responsibility, and that is to protect and guard my fellow Smurfs. He takes his gun and aims with it, then proceeds to fly around the ship. Zowfee: (Radio) Come in, Hero. You'll want to mark any target first. This way, you can identify and tell apart a Schliphargon from the Nocturnians. Hero uses his ki to sense any life nearby. He senses a guard on patrol and zooms forward to him. Zowfee: (Radio) Interrogate him. Find out what he knows. Hero uses instant transmission to confuse the guard and appear behind him.He then holds him down in a choke hold. He points the gun at the side of his head. Hero: Start talking. "Grrr... Alright. There's more men ahead of me. Let me go now, and fight me like a true warrior." Zowfee: (Radio) Hero, it would be best if you just knock him down now. Don't become a victim to peer preassure. You'll have plenty fights some other time. Hero KOs the alien and proceeds inside the ship. It can be seen covered in a black symbiotic slime on certain areas. Zowfee: (Radio) What are those things? Eliminate it! Hero takes aim and begins to fire at the black slime, makingit squeal and perish. Zowfee: (Radio) Jaku niku kyo shoku. Survival of the fittest. These Nocturnians are not fit to survive. Eliminate the rest of them. Hero closes his eyes and uses his ki to sense all life in the ship. He can hear what survivors were left screamin agony, then make a horrible screech. He could see the Nocturnians had complete command of the vessel. Hero punches a wall and begins to spray everything in sight. The creatures could be heard making loud screeches before perishing. Zowfee: (Radio) (Laughing/Nikolai impression) That's the way, Comrade! Hero screamed and began to charge his aura. He then began to fire ki blasts from the gun. Soon, the whole population on the vessel was destroyed. Hero: Come in, Zowfee. All of the targets have been destroyed. Now we can... what? Suddenly, there is a large quake. The walls come down, revealing more black slime. The slimemerges together to become a giant Nocturnian parasite. The creature hisses and growls. Zowfee: (Radio) What is that THING? Where did it come from? The ship is waiting in the air. Take it out, Hero! Destroy this son of *****, once and for all! The creature extends and arm, reaching Hero's body. The slime begins to consume Hero as he screams in agony. He appears to be swallowed up. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, a large aura is seen comingout of the creature, making it explode. Hero gets up and appears in his Super Smurf form. The slime quickly regenerates itself and forms the giant abomination once again. Hero: I've got no other option. Let's go! Hero screams and drops the gun. He then puts his hands together and prepares his signature attack. Hero: KA... ME... HA... MEHHHHH.... The Nocturnian parasite lunges itself and makes it way straight toward Hero. Hero: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hero unleashes his attack, hitting the Nocturnian. The attack begins to melt the Nocturnian until it turns into shards. The wave continues to fire, making the shards become dust. Hero pants and flies up through the ceiling. He reaches the outside of the vessel, where the rain hits him hard. He closes his eyes and opens his arms to feel the cool rain. Zowfee: (Radio) (Laughing/Edward impression) The Smurfs in your head... they SCREAM! Alright, Hero. TIme to go. Hero flies up to the ship and sees a comet fly by. The comet heads toward the ruins and, destroys the vessel completely. Zowfee: (Radio) Mission clear. You'll be paid as we agreed. Maybe we'll see you again, Hero Smurf. Anastesius nods and hands over all seven power stones to Hero. Hero Smiles and uses instant transmission to dissapear, never to be seen again. Zowfee: (Radio) My prince, the crisis is over - thanks to Hero Smurf. But weren't able to determine what those Nocturnians really were, or where they came from. (Sigh) I just hope they didn't have anything bigger planned... This whole thing was like... some bad dream. Anastesius: Jamais vu... Trivia *This story was inspired by the non-canon level titled Jamais Vu from the Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes game. *Hero Smurf is a Smurf character from the HERO: The Guardian Smurf stories. *The Nocturnians and Schliphargons are characters from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories. *Considering the story is non-canon, Anastesius in reality found normal diamons and jewels in the West, not the Power Stones. *Zowfee in the story made various references/impressions of characters from the HERO: The Guardian Smurf stories. *Originally, the parasites were going to be lost fanon characters known as the Khurfs, created by user Smurf Manian. This was later changed to the Nocturnians instead. *Jamais Vu is french for "Never Seen," the opposite of Deja Vu, which means "Seen before." Though the scenario was never seen, it was meant to be known by the reader recognizing most of the references/cameos. Category:Blog posts